Caught in Action
by ShipsRoyale
Summary: Total Skyeward, May and Ward are caught by Coulson and Skye, how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fan fiction story I am writing, so any reviews would be great! Anyone else as pissed as me from the whole Ward and May thing? Like eww, no... I ship Skyeward, FitzSimmons, and Mayson.**

**Set at the end of The Well, Spoilers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MARVEL RELATED NOR DO I OWN AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye just exited the bar after a few more drinks and a little heart ache from being rejected by Ward. As much as Skye hated to admit it, her new S.O. Was extremely hot, and when he was shirtless she had tried really hard to keep her eyes on him. She was backing to her room, when suddenly the shock of May's door being wide open brought her out of her thoughts. _Her room was never open, she whisper yelled May's name _but to no avail. There was no response. _Oh my god, what if she was in danger? _These thoughts flooded her mind. _Better get Ward, he could probably take whoever it was out._ She knocked on his door and whisper called his name_ Ward?! Ward... oh my god what if someone got him too? _She quickly called Coulson, reckless as she was she knew she couldnt take an assailant. He said he would be over in a minute. She waited and he was there in 1 minute flat, gun in hand.

"Alright Skye, good thing you called me. Follow and watch my six." Coulson told her seriously, she nodded in response. They entered May's room silently, but when they got to her bedroom, both were equally shocked. "AGENT WARD AND AGENTS MAY, OFF EACHOTHER. NOW!" Coulson yelled. Skye ran back to her room startled and heartbroken. Why had he chosen May over Skye, she was like twice his age. She cried herself to sleep that night, al while thinking of a shirtless Ward.

"Agents what were you thinking, you know that stuff like this is highly frowned upon. It better stop. Immediately." Coulson said to both of them in his office. "You are both banned from seeing each other and if I catch you again, you will find yourselves in North Africa, beaten and having amnesia. Am I clear?" Both nodded in response. Ward left and as Melinda was about to leave, he asked her to wait. "May, how could you cheat on me like that? I thought what we had was different. I guess not. I maybe soft and forgiving after Tahiti, but you will not be forgotten nor forgiven. We are through. You may leave." May left expressionless, but when she got to the cockpit she cried. What had she done?

Ward went to talk to Skye. She had to understand that that didn't change him being her S.O. When he walked up to her, she was in the lounge with a tub of ice cream. At seeing him Skye rose to her feet. He walked close to her so there was only 2 feet of distance between them. "Skye, look I am sorry-" he was cut. Skye slapped him across the face, hard. She walked away. He followed her to her bunk and she almost closed her door before he made it in. He tried again, "Skye, I know you are upset-" another slap. He was a little frustrated and confused why did she even care. She tried to slap him again, but he grabbed her hand and her other one. "Skye, what has gotten into you?"

"let go of me!" he released her. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. He was putting her in an embrace as she continued to pound at his chest. Finally she gave in. He released her.

"Skye what's wrong? Maybe I can help?" she looked at his brown eyes. Then she kissed him. She released him and told him to get out that she would talk when she is ready. The stunned agent left her room. _She likes me, she slapped me cuz she was jealous _he thought. It was night and he was restless in his hotel suite. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "May we can't do this anymore!" But when he swung his door open he saw Skye in a long, but flattering, coat. She pushed him into the suite, and locked the door behind her. She threw him onto his bed. And stripped herself of his coat to reveal, a lacey, red, lingerie outfit. She was on top, kissing him passionately and was disappointed when he didnt kiss her back. She promptly got off of him, and was almost at the door when Ward grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her and then took her to the bedroom. In the morning he woke up to an empty bed, and the best night of his life. Then it hit him, he found another friend with benefit...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank everyone for their reviews, it was all great advice and I love to hear people's opinions. I will keep everything you said in mind. I will check my grammar and again, reviews are always welcome. Should I bring in any FitzSimmons? Should I follow up on Mayson or what? Should I make it fluffy or one of those love/hate relationships? Let me know!**

**If you are as obsessed as me : ** watch?v=Ov4bZffY7lg

**There will hopefully be updates everyday, maybe not weekends**

**so I will try to get 2 in on Fridays.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL AND I DO NOT OWN MARVEL'S AGENTS OF SHIELD**

**Chapter 2**

Skye stayed in her room all day, it was fairly easy since they did not have another mission. She couldn't bring herself to face Ward and her embarrassment of throwing herself on to him. She was still a little upset about the whole Mayward thing, she was sure if she had touched the Berzerker staff, her room would be a wreck. Her body was tingling with excitement of her and her SO's new found relationship, and last night's encounter [ to say the least ;) ]. Again she had a tub of Ben & Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough in her hand,except she only ate half as she wanted to keep her figure for Ward, not that she cared that much about weight, she wasn't those type of girls. She went through every conversation they had together. _"You psuedo- anarchists hacker types always like to stir things up, but you're never around for the fall out. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye." _

_ "Well just 'cuz your reasonable and firm..." _She got under his skin from the first day and she loved it. Thinking of touching Ward's chest made her squirm a little, and her lust came out. _**No, Skye. Stay in your room, don't be that girl**__. _She thought. _"and yes it did it hurt a little bit, but I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women because I think it makes me seem more masculine." _he admitted from he first day that he liked her. Then her mind wandered to the technique to take a gun away, where their bodies were pressed against each other. She only made a joke because being around him made her nervous and she did not want that. Her mind slowly combed through all of their memories together and she was in this state for at least an hour. The movie A Walk to Remember faded into the background. She wanted to go to him again, to feel their bodies together, but she forced herself to stay in her room. She did not want to be... a _slut_.

Ward stayed in his room waiting for Skye's return, he assumed like with May and him that she would come by the same time every night. He felt a bit weird, he never thought he would be sleeping with his JO, and he thought _**God, I want to feel her body again. Does she think this is more than just sex? I feel like that...No she knows we would not be able to be in a relationship, nor did I want to, this is strictly sex. **_ He waited until 11, then til midnight _**where is she? **_ He could not wait anymore. Before he knew it. He was outside her door. He knocked.

Skye was snapped out of her oneiric state, she went to the door. Not bothering to straighten herself out a little. She opened the door, and much to her surprise it was Ward. She quickly shut the door in his face and fixed her hair and make up a little, while Ward stayed outside her door dumbstruck. When she opened the door she was still in her rather unattractive pajamas. She let hi. "Stay in here for a minute I will go change." she told him, whilst leading him into the room before her bedroom.

"Why don't I go with you? It's not like I haven't already seen you naked." He smiled rather seductively.

"Don't ruin the surprise, _big boy_." she replied and went to change into the outfit she had worn the night before. When she returned, she grabbed him by his wrist and led him into her bedroom. Then she pushed him back on to the bed and began to kiss him, with an animalistic passion. It wasn't long before she had his shirt and pants on the ground and he was starting to unzip her outfit. The rest of the night was amazing.

When they were done, she laid her head on his chest and was enjoying his presence. He was about to leave when she said, "Where are you going? Why don't you stay the night with me, and we can talk about us."

"What us? Skye you do realize that this is strictly sex, right" he replied, in a condescending tone. Skye could not hide her shock, and then her rage grew.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?! I only slept with you because I thought that you wanted to be together!" She yelled the fury in her voice prevalent. "You know what, figures a robot like you could never be in a relationship, I know you have feelings for me. Until you are not afraid to admit them, what ever you thought this was is OVER!"

"what I thought this was? Remember you came to my room, you kissed me first. Then you leave without saying anything? Yeah, that's a clear indicator that you want to start a relationship." He yelled, his words dripping with sarcasm. The effects of the Berzerker staff was now rearing it's ugly head. "I thought that is all you wanted to, as most fatherless girls do, I am surprised you were a hacker an not a _stripper_!" with that last word she slapped him with all her might. _**How dare he say something like that to me!**_ She thought.

His eyes were that shade of red and he grabbed her wrists and threw her against the wall. He was holding her wrists against the wall, their naked chests rubbing against each other. Then he started to kiss the base of her neck. "WARD! Get off of me, now." she struggled but to no avail. Not that she wasn't enjoying it, she was just pissed at him.

He kissed her lips and she kissed him back. They were at each other, now in the bed again. Throughout it all they were saying things like _I hate you, you don't deserve me. _When they were done, she kicked him out of her room, for what she thought was for good. When he closed the door behind him, Coulson walked by...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: thank you all for the reviews! I will follow up on Mayson, how about FitzSimmons? Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MARVEL NOR DO I OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD.**

As Ward exited, he saw Coulson. "Ward, what were you doing in Skye's room?" Coulson asked the rather suspicious looking Ward. _**Oh shit I am surely going to be off this team and court marshaled for this **_Ward thought.Luckily he was a trained lier.

"Skye offered to talk with me about what I saw after I touched the staff, and I followed her up on it." Ward lied through his teeth to his supervisor. He kinda felt bad.

"What ever helps you get through the night, Ward." Coulson replied winking and smiling mischievously. "Goodnight Agent Ward."

"G'nite sir." _**I can't tell if Couslson is talking about what helps me get through the night, as in what ever helps me sleep or did he know, and not care? No that couldn't be it. Or was it...**_ Ward's thoughts trailed off as he realized he was in his bed and fell asleep.

Skye could not sleep. She was disgusted with herself but really with Ward. How could she sleep with him even after he admitted that he didn't share her feelings. _**Grant is so inhuman, no calling him by his name is too much of a privilege. Her SO**_**, why did I do this to myself. I will get him back for this. **_"_Skye? Be on the bus in 10, we have a mission, its undercover and everyone is needed."

"K, thanks AC. I'll be there." Skye got up and re-did her make up and wore her most appropriately sexy outfit she had to tease Ward. He would want her, but he CAN"T have her. This would only be PART of her revenge. She arrived on the bus with her bags and made sure that her lacey lingerie was visible as she brushed up against Ward who was waiting in the cargo hold alone. As she brushed past him, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrists.

"Keep your mouth shut about last night. If Coulson asks I came to your room to talk about the memory I remembered from touching the staff. Clear?" She replied by yanking her hand out of his grip. They went into the room to be debriefed,Ward arrived and stood next to Skye, unnoticeable putting his hand on her lower back (right above her ass). Both of them knew that if she moved it would become noticeable and hey would both be in trouble. She was stuck there. May walked in and stood next to Coulson. Fitz and Simmons came in giggling, standing next to each other. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, it was so intense and evident.

"There have been a series of mysterious disappearances. None of the victims have a link, but tone. They all went to the same place for couples counseling. In the office. You spend a week in a _simulation _type area and go about normally of your life. In the end they give you a diagnosis and advice. Everyone got out of there no problem but between 4-8 hours later they disappear. We are investigating this because some unknown, possibly Chituarian or Asgardian energy sources are present. Since not all couples are chosen, all 6 of us are going undercover as couples. Ward and Skye, you will be our lead couple, you fit most of their MO descriptions. May and I are going in as a couple as well, as are Fitz and Simmons. We must all pretend to be in love, but very pissed at each other. FitzSimmons, your main job is to detect any energy sources. Ward and Skye you will try to eliminate the threat. We need the night-night gun to be brought in with Ward. May, you and I are there as back-up in case Ward ad Skye re not chosen. Everyone clear? May get us in the air. We should be there in 3 hours, that should be enough time to pack for a week. Also no if, an, or buts about this assignments." Coulson told them.

"Sir, where are we headed? What is the name of the facility?" Ward asked.

"We are headed to Massachusetts, you get to go home Ward. The name of the facility is Ships Royale (not part of scriptget where I got the name?) the team dispersed and Skye was thankful that Ward's hand was off her ass. She gathered her things. And the all arrived 3 blocks away from the facility. First couple to go in was Skye and Ward, they had to go in holding hands. They were greeted with a cheeky Dr. Bennett "Hello, you must be Mrs and Mr. Ward. My name is Chloe Bennett Please come in, I see you have your bags so you must be familiar with our procedures. We will go through our preliminary interview." she said as she led them into her colorful office. "Okay, take a seat. Let's start I have a busy day ahead of me. First question, when and how did you first meet?"

Skye responded, "Well, my darling Grant bumped into me, told me he thought I was beautiful and we were dating from then. When he bumped into me, he kind of stabbed me in the heart with the pen in his hand." Skye replied, while Ward snaked his hand over her shoulder

"Next question, how did you propose?"

"I knocked on her bed, and she was dressed in ugly pajamas with ice cream stains everywhere. It didn't matter how unattractive she locked, I got down on one knee and I proposed then we went to dinner, after she dressed in a nice, red, lacey dress." Ward replied, as Skye pinched his thigh.

"Okay...umm...how is your sex life?"

They both squirmed a bit, then Ward answered. "It's great. No matter where we are, this one can't keep her hands off of me."

"Ha" Dr. Bennett chuckled a bit, "how many times do you have sex in 1 week?"

This time it was Skye that spoke, "4-5 times a week. You know whenever he gets lonely and can't finish himself off." she smiled.

"How is the sex, from a scale of 0-10, 0 being reaLly bad and 10 being the best sex you have ever had in your life."

They both answered simultaneously, "10."

"Final question, can you have sex here, under the covers? We want the simulation to be as accurate as possible for the best results." Both were quiet for a while. None of them wanted to answer.

Coulson spoke in their ear, "You have to agree, and actually do it, _again. _Or we won't get access and then more people will do missing." _**So he did know, **_thought Ward.

"Of course, right baby?" Ward answered.

"Yeah..." replied Skye.

"Okay get situated there, and I will bring everyone else later." Dr. Bennet said shaking their hands and clearly shooing them out of her office. Skye sapped Ward as soon as they were out of there.

"Skye, you need to stop hitting me. And as your SO and friend, you need more muscle training." Ward said stoically.

"You think we're friends after what you said to me last night?" Suddenly she remembered the whole team could hear her and she stopped.

"Hello, you must be Mrs and Mr. Coulson. My name is Chloe Bennett Please come in, I see you have your bags so you must be familiar with our procedures. We will go through our preliminary interview." said Dr. Bennet to May and Phil...

**SORRY, I GOT REALLY TIRED AT THE END. I WILL CONTINUE THE MAYSON AND FITZSIMMONS STORY TOMORROW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have signed up for track, and still have school so I may not post some days, but I will try hard. I did not want to write this, but I decided I should. Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR AGENTS OF SHIELD.**

"Okay, take a seat. Let's start I have a busy day ahead of me. First question, when and how did you first meet?"

May responded, "Well, my Phil and I were both studying abroad when we met. We were paired together, not by choice and we first hated each other. Then we had a late night... one thing led to another and now we are here." While May placed a hand on his thigh.

"Next question, how did you propose?"

"I was planning to propose and I had the ring in my pocket. I took her out to a restaurant, with our closest colleagues. Then the restaurant was held hostage, with 20 guys. May opened her big ass mouth and then he threatened to stab her, she didn't take a hint and he was about to stab her when I jumped in front of her. So I was stabbed in the heart. On the floor, covered in blood, I proposed." Coulson replied.

"Okay...umm...how is your sex life?"

They both squirmed a bit, then May answered. "It's great. No matter where we are, this one can't keep his hands off of me."

"Ha" Dr. Bennett chuckled a bit, "how many times do you have sex in 1 week?"

This time it was Phil that spoke, "1-2 times a week. You know whenever she gets lonely." he smiled.

"How is the sex, from a scale of 0-10, 0 being really bad and 10 being the best sex you have ever had in your life."

They both answered simultaneously, "10."

"Final question, can you have sex here, under the covers? We want the simulation to be as accurate as possible for the best results." Both were quiet for a while. None of them wanted to answer.

"Of course, right honey?" May answered.

"Yeah..." replied Phil.

"Okay get situated there, and I will bring everyone else later." Dr. Bennet said shaking their hands and clearly shooing them out of her office. Phil stared at May disgustingly and gave her the cold shoulder.

They were greeted with a cheeky Dr. Bennett "Hello, you must be Mrs and Mr. Fitz. My name is Chloe Bennett Please come in, I see you have your bags so you must be familiar with our procedures. We will go through our preliminary interview." she said as she led them into her colorful office

"Okay, take a seat. Let's start I have a busy day ahead of me. First question, when and how did you first meet?"

Simmons responded, "Well, we have been best friends since we were children, then we went to college and school together." She and Fitz were holding hands.

"Next question, how did you propose?"

"I bought her favorite book. Then I took her to a surprise visit to her parents house. There I cooked her favorite meal, Jemma really loves her family and home cooked food. Then my parents came over for a _surprise _visit. I asked her father for her hand, and in her piece of pie, was the ring encarved with _**Jemma and Leo forever.**_"

"How sweet, how is your sex life?"

They both squirmed a bit, then Jemma answered. "It's non-existent, we've only done it once ." there cheeks coloring a bit and the rest of the team in their ears laughing and aweing.

"How was the sex, from a scale of 0-10, 0 being really bad and 10 being the best sex you have ever had in your life."

They both answered simultaneously, "10."

"Final question, can you have sex here, under the covers? We want the simulation to be as accurate as possible for the best results." Both were quiet for a while. None of them wanted to answer.

Coulson spoke in their ear, "You have to agree, and actually do it,___again._Or we won't get access and then more people will do missing."

"Of course, we will try?" said Simmons.

"Yeah..." replied Leo.

"Okay get situated there, and I will bring everyone else later." Dr. Bennet said shaking their hands and clearly shooing them out of her office.

They were all together again waiting for 's return. Ward and Skye were yelling at each other. May was talking to a non-responding Phil, and FitzSimmons were babling in their own language.

Then suddenly she returned. "All 3 couples follow me." she led them into a apartment style room with large windows and cameras. "you will live here for 1 week, and will be _neighbors_. I want you all to pretend that you are not being monitored, agreed?" they all nodded.

They all pretended to be getting to know each other for the first time, then Skye and Ward went back to bickering until it was lights out. Everyone was excited to get away from their arguments. That night they were still arguing, when it led to hate sex again. Then they heard a scream coming from FitzSimmons apartment...

**SORRY I AM VERY TIRED, A BETTER CHAPTER TOMORROW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED FO A LONG TIME! AS YOU KNOW, SCHOL CAN TAKE ITS TOLL WHICH IT DID. THEN MY SISTER CAME HOME AND THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW I DO THIS. FINALLY I HAVE TIME ALONE AND HERE IT IS. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :) 11 DAYS TIL THEY COME BACK.**

**THERE IS MAYSON HERE AND BEWARE! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, AND SORRY IF THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU WANTED ME TO GO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL NOR AGENTS OF SHIELD OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT.**

Startled, Ward and Skye jumped off and out of each other. They both rushed and Ward put on pants, he didn't like going commando, but he had to. Skye put on her panties and ward's shirt to cover the rest of her body. They looked cute together, and would be a cute couple if they weren't simmering with hate for each other, ward put the night night gun in his boot because they were being monitored and didn't want to be caught with a gun as that is really suspicious. **  
**May and Coulson, who were in engaged in a hot and heavy make out session (fueled by rage) , when they heard Simmons scream. They immediately got off each other and coulson did the same thing as ward and put a knife in his shoe.**  
**All 4 arrived on the scene, aka Simmons and Fitz makeshift apt, and looked at each other weirdly.**  
**Knowing they were being monitored, they tried knocking on the door. More like pounding. **  
**"Mr. And , are you two alright in there? It's me Skye Ward, from next door."**  
**There were butterflies in her stomach as she called herself Skye Ward, not only getting to have a first name for once but also because it was his last name. There was a shuffling of feet and with each passing moment, the team grew more anxious. Finally Simmons opened the door,**  
**"It was nothing, thanks for coming in to check on us Skye." Everyone returned back to their apartments and continued whatever they were doing.**  
**(FitzSimmons room prior to the scream)**  
**"Ah, don't you love the decorum here?" Simons asked**  
**"No, it's filthy. I think I saw a bug or two in the bathroom." He looked at Simmons after exiting the bathroom. She was dressed in lingerie, similar but more revealing than Skye's. He let his eyes linger for a moment, before bringing them up to look at her. "Simmons. .. I. ... you**  
**look hot. Are you sure you want this, here?"**  
**"Come and get it," Simmons replied in a seductive voice. He lunged at her and they were making love animalisticly . When Simmons reached her climax, she screeched like a banshee. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door.**  
**(After leaving their front porch)**  
**Skye was going to sleep, as she had lost the feeling to continue their acts. She lied down on the bed, and was about to pull the comforter on herself when ward was on top of her.**  
**" Where do you think you are going? We weren't finished," Ward said aggressively seductive.**  
**"Listen, I don't even know why I sleep with you, so don't push it. We are done for the night, this _stripper_ is off duty." Skye replied, putting emphasis on the word stripper. This turned him on even more.**  
**"At least take off my shirt, _strip_ it off." Putting emphasis on the word strip. She did so and then she was almost naked except for her panties.**  
**"Happy?" Skye replied. But he didn't get off her, "alright, get off me now, Grant." Also getting turned on by their close proximity. But she wasn't giving in again tonight.**  
**"You know hearing you call yourself, Skye Ward was a real turn on, it fit rather nice. So does something else of mine fit in nice with you." He winked. As he said this,his hands roamed and pulled off her panties. Then he pushed his fingers inside her wet,and warm body, '"You said you weren't in the mood? Well your body is saying something else,"**  
**Then she let her hands roam, down and said, " I was lying, but I don't want it inside me yet." She had a plan, she was going to make him really hard and then not let him in her.**  
**She kissed him and he was asking for access in her mouth, she parted her lips and let him. Their wet tongues entwined. **  
**He was continually teasing her, his fingers pumping in and out, and hers around his thick cock. Finally she couldn't stand it, "Grant, I need you inside of me, hurry. Please-" he swallowed all her whines with another kiss. He parted her legs, and moved his hands up to caress her boobs. He teased her again, Rubbing his cock against her clit. "Grant, please!" She said between moans and kisses.**  
**Finally, he pushed inside her and finished what they were doing before Simmons screamed. Skye reached her climax much faster than Ward did, so he kept pushing until he reached his own. After, he pulled out and laid down on the opposite side of the bed. Skye was so mad at herself, it wasn't supposed to happen like that, but he is the best, she thought Miles was the best sex partner she had ever had, but Ward was much, much better. She was like putty in his hands after a few stares.**  
**"You know when you said, me calling myself Skye Ward was hot? What did you mean? I got butterflies in my stomach. He turned to face her.**  
**"Nothing, it's just... it sounded right. Goodnight ," when she heard this, Skye knew he did harbor some feelings for her, and if she had to sleep with him for it to come out, she wasn't complaining. She fell asleep peacefully that night. **  
**(After leaving their front porch)**  
**Coulson sat down on the bed, suddenly he was laying down on the bed with May on top of him. She was kissing the he'll out of him. He didn't stop her, after when they needed breath May spoke, "I am sorry I cheated on you. I only did because you were ignoring my needs, I NEED you, and to not have you for a while made me desperate and want payback. I regretted it as soon as I saw what it did to you. I am truly sorry, I love you and need you. Please forgive me."**  
**Coulson replied, " it won't be that easy, but I will remember that, lets get this sex thing over with" though he phrased it like that he wanted her. Bad. They engaged in a nice long night.**  
**(After the knock on the door) **  
**"Simmons, I told you that you scream like a he'll hound when you reach your climax, but I don't love you any less because of it. What did you tell them?" Fitz asked when she returned.**  
**"I told them all they needed to know, that we were fine." Simmons replied, "I think we should sleep, we can cuddle."**  
**The Next Day

Skye awoke having finally slept comfortably since she first slept with Ward. Since they were still undercover, she decided that the girls should get to know each other and talk about their nights. Mostly because she wanted to talk to someone about what happened last night. Since they were still undercover, she started having an argument with Ward, that from once was intentional and not real. She yelled at him and said, "I will be spending time with the girls. Our temporary neighbors." she left Ward, who decided to have a dude day. Skye went to FitzSimmons apartment and knocked, Simmons answered "Hey do you want to spend the day with ME and Melinda?" Skye asked.

"Of course, Leo you idiot! I am leaving and the house better be cleaned up by the time I get home."

Suddenly, Ward was behind her, "Hello, may I speak with Leo? And by the way you look lovely today,"

"So you can tell a complete stranger she looks nice, but you can't tell me? Well, guess who is not getting any tonight!" Skye screeched, Simmons had gone to go get Fitz.

"I was being nice, and like you could stay away from me. Honey, you were begging for it, and you will tonight as well. Hello, Leo you wanna spend the day with Phil and I, to get away from our crazy wives?" Ward replied. Then all 4 went to MaySon's home, the guys to spend the day in Phil's apartment and get Phil, the girls to get May to go over to Skye's home. They knocked a couple times, then they started calling their names and pounding the door," There was still no answer...


End file.
